B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130/Synopsis
''Biography Creation The Unit-CM 130 is a new type of Battle Droid created by Akihiro Kurata to think by its own. Kurata wanted to create a new type of droid to act by its own will and not just as a war-machine. The CM-Unit was created by Kurata 10 years before of Bismarck's birth and it was sent to the 3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf as ordinary battle droid to kill all enemies and civilians it encounter on the way in order to wipe out all aliens of the universe and leave only humans alive. However, the CM-130 Unit was smarter than that and often killed its own superior officers to control the droid army. Startled, the leaders decided that the unit should be a Junior Lieutenant. Later, the unit ordered the destruction of 2 planets, killing 5 billion of sentient beings. Vernichtungslager Years later, the leaders decided that due to its sadistic, cruel and cold nature, they put CM-Unit as the leader of the most large DEM extermination camp of the Multi-Universe, the Vernichtungslager extermination camp. There, the droid started to see million people dying everyday and became interested in biological experiments. Soon, the droid started to get a "psycho-robot-mind" and became the most feared droid in all droid army. It would often dish out brutal punishments on the children whenever they disobeyed it or its staff. Worse, it put the parents of the children to watch the torture to show them a lesson. After some slaves had attempted to escape the death camp, the CM Unit punished them by forcing them to lick up the entire camp with their tongues. It also used rats with hot bucket to torture one of their friends, resulting in a very bloody scene. The slaves who lick the ground died soon after getting a brutal infection. Mad Scientist In the years leading up to the Great Wars, CM Unit and its assistant Dr. Phineaz Fibiz, who was eagerly planning to succeed it, participated in the capture and evaluation of conquered alien species in several realities. The CM Unit was also responsible for the Spiral Force and their powers. CM Unit performed various experiments on its prisoners, some being fellow DEM soldiers it kidnapped. CM Unit used them as human and infants guinea pigs to develop techniques that would grant it immortality, later these experiments killed 5000 infants after CM Unit dissected them while they were alive. Some time later, CM Unit was at the outskirts of Vekta as it found Jenos Hazard. Soon after, thanks in part to Jenos, CM Unit's research on the source of Juga's Spiral powers led it to find the Ryūchi Cave to learn about the Dark Side of the Spiral Force. Unable to enter Spiral Mode because of the fragility of its host body, CM Unit instead developed an alternate method of harnessing its Spiral Force through cursed seals, which it tested on Maka Albarn and several others before eventually using the finalized versions on Jenos Hazard. Later, a artificial Abyssal personality left from Maka's body, know as Abyssal Albarn. Days later, CM Unit found the Iburi clan living underground near Deus Ex Vectron to hid from DEM Empire. Taking an interest in their ability to become smoke, CM Unit took advantage of the clan's fear of their imperfect and potentially fatal transformation by partially establishing it with its cursed seals, resulting in the death of thousands, included women and children. Telling them that it needed more research to perfect the process, the clan willingly gave Orochimaru test subjects. Some years later, it also allied itself with Orochimaru out of interest for creating a warrior capable of underwater combat, kidnapping Land of the Sea villagers for their experiments, while introducing Jenos to the project. Sometime after, CM Unit lost interest in the project, and ordered Orochimaru to cancel it, while also seeing Jenos as a lost cause for his refusal to use the cursed seal, and wiped his memories as he left it. However, Jenos had his memories back from the past months later and hold a great hatred towards CM Unit. His hatred became the Abyss itself, resulting in his transformation in Abyssal. Some time later, Jenos Hazard, now know as '''Abyss Zurg' joined the DEM Empire as a Prime General. Back to the extermination camp, CM Unit's prisoners included Rena Ryuugu and Elizabeth, who was mistaken for a Spiral. When it saw Rena, CM Unit was surprised. It knew that she was an strong Spiral candidate to New Conglomerate. It never got the opportunity, however. As CM Unit was about to take her in, Dr. Phineaz Fibiz brought another Spiral, Zane Kallik, to the droid scientist and demanded he be tested next. After being brought to CM Unit's lab, far from the eyes of the other DEM Officers, Rena attacked the droid scientist and released Zane and Elizabeth. However, the security droids captured the Elizabeth while Rena and Zane escaped, once the CM Unit regained consciousness, it used various drugs to knock Elizabeth and opened her skull while she was alive to punish her. Later, CM Unit got angry and started to shot the prisoners around the death camp, killing all innocent people on way, resulting in the death of 150 people. ''Experiments CM Unit used the death camp as an opportunity to continue its anthropological studies and research on heredity, using inmates for alien experimentation. The experiments had no regard for the health or safety of the victims. It was particularly interested in identical twins, people with heterochromia iridium (eyes of two different colours), dwarfs, and people with physical abnormalities. A grant was provided by the 3rd Division, applied for by Hades Izanami, who received regular reports and shipments of specimens from CM Unit. The grant was used to build a pathology laboratory attached to Crematorium II at Vernichtungslager II-Birkenau. The CM Unit performed dissections and prepared specimens for shipment in this laboratory. CM Unit's twin research was in part intended to prove the supremacy of heredity over environment and thus bolster the DEM premise of the superiority of the human race. CM Unit's research subjects were better fed and housed than other prisoners and temporarily safe from the gas chambers. It established a kindergarten for children that were the subjects of experiments, along with all alien children under the age of six. The facility provided better food and living conditions than other areas of the camp, and even included a playground. When visiting its child subjects, it introduced himself as "Uncle 130" and offered them sweets. But it was also personally responsible for the deaths of an unknown number of victims that it killed via lethal injection, shootings, beatings, and through selections and deadly experiments. Even Ellen Mira Mathers, the Second Progenitor Leader of DEM Empire describes the CM Unit as sadistic, lacking empathy, and extremely antisemitic, believing all non-humans should be eliminated entirely as an inferior and dangerous race, others DEM Officer felt disgusted with CM Unit as it offers happy moments for its victims before it dissects them, and worse, all of them were children. Twins were subjected to weekly examinations and measurements of their physical attributes by CM Unit or one of its assistants. Experiments performed by CM Unit on twins included unnecessary amputation of limbs, intentionally infecting one twin with typhus or other diseases, and transfusing the blood of one twin into the other. Many of the victims died while undergoing these procedures. After an experiment was over, the twins were sometimes killed and their bodies dissected. Dr. Phineaz recalled one occasion where CM Unit personally killed fourteen twins in one night via a chloroform injection to the heart. If one twin died of disease, CM Unit killed the other so that comparative postmortem reports could be prepared. CM Unit's experiments with eyes included attempts to change eye color by injecting chemicals into the eyes of living subjects and killing people with hetero-chromatic eyes so that the eyes could be removed and sent to Deus Ex Vectron Capital for study. Its experiments on dwarfs and people with physical abnormalities included taking physical measurements, drawing blood, extracting healthy teeth, and treatment with unnecessary drugs and X-rays. Many of the victims were sent to the gas chambers after about two weeks, and their skeletons were sent to Deus Ex Vectron for further study. CM Unit sought out pregnant women, on whom it would perform experiments before sending them to the gas chambers. The children died of gangrene after several days of suffering. The CM Unit used the fetus to test how long they would live out of the womb. Bismarck Bodewig CM Unit sent a droid squad to a distant planet from Deus Ex Vectron, there, the squad captured Bismarck Bodewig's family and the village's population. The CM Unit appears to welcome the new group in front of the death camp and sent them to a building far away from there (the building they would live), it forced the group to walk 15 kilometers until to the building (since the death camp is the size of a state), however, some of them were elderly and most older people fell in the middle of the trip. The CM Unit was behind the group just waiting for some elderly fall to the floor and then kill them with one shot in their heads. Later, it then kills a slave civil engineer who attempts to make a barracks but break it down due to issues regarding the space not capable to fit the barracks. However, it killed her, refusing to tear down the barracks on construction. It shows an abusive side and sadism, as stated by Dr. Phineaz, it killed 25 women and shot out 2 of them by sniping them from the balcony since one was tying her boots while carrying a wheelbarrow and one who sat in the stairs, scaring and causing nearby aliens to dig faster, although there wasn't enough progress, but CM Unit did not kill them. It killed a alien that stole the chicken then interrogates a 9-years-old boy on who stole it, but the boy pointed the one that CM Unit killed, however, the CM Unit then shoots the boy because it thought the boy had stolen some seconds ago. Days later, Bismarck tried to stole water from the deposit to give to children who were dying thirst. However, CM Unit discovered what she tried to do and captured her. Unit CM threw Bismarck within a box full of ants. Minutes later, he released her and tried to hang her using the arm of a dead person in her mouth. However, a DEM officer appeared and said that a group tried to escape, the CM Unit released Bismarck and left. Later, CM Unit forced Bismarck to join the sounderkommando; the squad of slaves who were forced to help their Nazi masters run the gas chambers, ovens, and fire pits of the camp. One day, her sisters were sent to the gas chambers, and from there Bismarck saw her sisters die slowly alongside hundreds of people. Special Powers One day, Bismarck's best friend was taken away from her when she was sent to a crematorium. In an act of despair, Bismarck manifested her Spiral power of telekinesis and killed all the security guards around her. CM Unit was at the moment a young Bismarck's powers first manifested. CM Unit attempted to coax the girl with chocolate into consciously using her ability but to no avail, with Bismarck claiming that she wanted to see her friend: CM Unit did as requested. However, it threatened her friend's life if she did not manifest her telekinesis power by the time it counted to three. However, CM Unit shot her friend in the first second. CM Unit decided to use a drug in Bismarck to make her fall in sleep so he could do tests with her. CM Unit later had a conversation with Dr. Phineaz about what power is. It later killed a Warrian boy (though CM Unit dismissed him from laboratory-work, but later reconsidered and shot him in the head with a sniper rifle) then ordered thousands of aliens to burn down while they were alive after Dr. Phineaz found ashes in not only his car, but everywhere. Minutes later, CM Unit proceeds to its laboratory to start the experiment with Bismarck. Final Test As CM Unit was preparing to do the test with Bismarck in its laboratory, the New Conglomerate attacked the death camp and bombed it. CM Unit lost balance with the impact of the bombs and fell to the floor, Bismarck then attacked CM Unit. CM Unit managed to throw Bismarck away with the iron pulse, though it didn't know what happened. Later, a slave tried to help Bismarck but CM Unit stabbed the slave in the back with a blade, leaving enough time to Bismarck run away. CM Unit went outside to find the base being bombed. After that, Bismarck encounter CM Unit face-to-face during the battle, Bismarck attacked the CM Unit. CM Unit used the nano-machines to summon a black sword and tried impale her, however, Bismarck's mother shot the droid in its back, making the droid fall. Later, 90.000 ships arrived to rescue the slaves of the death camp. As the ships arrived, Bismarck and her mother were about to climb a ship when CM Unit regained conscience and shot Bismarck's mother in her back, killing her in Bismarck's arms. CM Unit laughed sadistically before a meteor that was passing by the planet fell in CM Unit, killing the droid and creating explosion of 1 kilometer. Fortunately, Bismarck and others slaves already had escaped the camp. At long last, the droid was dead, taking a nightmarish era of bizarre science with it. After the death of CM Unit, many people saw its death as divine punishment of God for all its horrible crimes against innocent lives. Legacy Later generations of aliens introduced the word CM, derived from the CM Unit's name, to the language of Mando'a. The word held the meaning of "someone who commits atrocities", a "real-life monster", or "a war criminal". This addition to the Mando language came about due to the contempt later Mandos and others billion of races held for CM Unit and its cruel experiments—all of them on children—making it a figure of hate and dread for members of the warriors clans and countless others worlds. Some religions even used CM Unit as a Anti-Christ or a similar evil force of all its history as "Robot Devil" and as "Demonic Machine". Meanwhile, a legend had grown around the twisted Nazi that it may was revived by Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. Famous Nazi hunters had the droid at the top of their lists and never let the public forget its crimes. According the the legends, CM Unit lived in a jungle laboratory in Kashykk, surrounded by former DEM Nazis and bodyguards, continuing its plan to refine the master race. The legends, however, was wrong since there was nothing left from CM Unit to be revived. Many legends said that "The Angel of Death" - as it was known to its victims at the Death Camp - eluded capture for over 30 years through a combination of powerful DEM friends, money and keeping a low profile. It was, by far, the most sought-after DEM Nazi to escape justice, however, all legends were considered fake as the droid met its end at that legendary day. Even stories about CM Unit were told in DEM Empire's civilians but the Emperor and his cabinet denied all those stories and said the droid was actually a good-hearted doctor who healed the war prisoners and created remedies and cures for deadly diseases but many doctors who worked with CM Unit spread out stories about CM Unit around many realities that CM Unit was actually nothing but a true monster. Around the time of the Cold War between the DEM Empire and Alliance of Freedom, one of CM Unit's labs was discovered by Alliance of Freedom, and Elliot Baldwin Woodman ordered its destruction. CM Unit was responsible for the extinction of 10.000 races and became a trillion-class murder. CM Unit was, without doubt, one of most "monster" of DEM Empire and the most "monster" of all robots in all Multi-Universes. 40 years after the defeat of DEM Empire during the Cataclysmatic War, some survivors of the Holocaust II returned to the Concentration Camp where CM Unit commanded to remember the people who were killed. The meteor that killed CM Unit left a giant crater in the middle of the extermination camp, that crater served as grave the of CM Unit, in that crater, the survivors spat and despised the CM Unit. Even some doctors and former DEM officers who worked it CM Unit went there to taunt its grave, officers like Eve Fullbuster and Jack the Freezer. Many stories about CM Unit would be heard on Alliance of Freedom's heroes. Even some twisted villains, criminals, terrorists, tyrants and bad guys around all Multi-Universes felt disgusted with CM Unit's atrocities, even members of Sith Empire, Triggers Hell aand DEM Empire rased all records of CM Unit. It will forever be remembered for two things: first, for its twisted experiments on defenseless prisoners, and second, for being "a genocidal maniac" to the Multi-Universe Defense Forces who tried to kill for it for 10 years. That it died by the hands of God was of little consolation to its surviving victims, who would have preferred to see it being tortured and wiped out from existence in suffering. Later, schools and universities used CM Unit's experiments videos to study its nature, study the history, the history of DEM Research Team and DEM history. Even after 5 billion years after its death, its name still haunt all 13 Multi-Universes. The insane scientist droid still alive as Devil or a similar figure to Satan in countless religious by primitive races. LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc'' 18 years later after its death, the Unit-CM 130 will eventually come back in the 2nd Sub Arc of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA (Final) - Eckidina Arc as the main antagonist of the 2nd Sub Arc - Evil From the Past. 3 months after the defeat of Kanon Rihavein in Aldegyr Kingdom during the events of the ''1st Sub Arc - Angel Arc, ''Fallen's Essence lost control of the war and the Stabilization Union (SU) had many victories on the World War III, as a result he had problems dealing with them since it's too soon to declare the victory of the SU. And to stop their advance, the Fallen's Essence recovered the bases of all droids on DEM Empire to create an army of DEM droids, however, he accidentally found CM-Unit 130's memories on the DEM system and decided to revive the insane scientist in a new tech body merged with magi-tech. Category:CIS Productions Category:Character Synopsis